Danza de Luna — malec
by julsblackthorn
Summary: Y allí le vio por primera vez bailando en el aire sobre el lago bañado por la luz plateada de la luna. Su hermoso cisne blanco de alas rotas y corazón desgarrado. Tenía demasiado miedo de acercarse y romper aquel espejismo que, de alguna manera, había despertado en su alma el sentimiento de amor hacia esa hermosa criatura de melancólicos ojos.


La nieve caía comúnmente en el exterior del coche, empañando los cristales y cubriendo los estériles campos de una manta del más puro blanco. La calefacción del híbrido estaba a tope, por lo que podía desvestirse simplemente si quisiera. Sin embargo, solo se deshizo del abrigo de pelo y la bufanda de cachemira azul que hasta entonces había decorado su pálido cuello.

Después de haber pasado un verano entero en la calurosa París, con su olor a comida artesanal y pintura al óleo, se le hacía desconocido para su piel volver a encontrarse con la fría Rusia. Su cuerpo y tez pálida, de por sí, ya era delicada y los extremos de temperaturas no le sentaban nada bien: cuando hacía mucho frío, éste cortaba su piel y la hacía sonrojar escandalosamente; cuando hacía mucho calor, éste tostaba su piel y la cubría de feas quemaduras.

Observó de nuevo por la ventana, viendo pasar a los coches en un silencio tenue. Había pedido a sus padres que apagaran la radio. Necesitaba tiempo para descansar la mente después de varias horas incrustado en un asiento de avión con dos gemelos llorando a pleno pulmón a sus espaldas. Su debilitado cuerpo pedía un descanso. ¿Cómo era posible que se agotara de estar sentado pero no de bailar sin detenerse durante seis horas?

"Has nacido para bailar" le había dicho su excelente y estricta profesora de ballet, Chanel Candau, cuando le vio bailar por primera vez en la obra del colegio cuando tenía siete años. Chanel, un mito entre bailarines de todo el mundo por haber representado a Odette más de trescientas veces en el Lago de los Cisnes, había pasado por allí de casualidad para ver a la hija de una de sus primeras alumnas bailar. Fue una coincidencia dulzona el que él estuviera ahí, sobre sus puntas, dándolo todo para hacer orgullosa a su madre. Cuando la obra terminó, su profesor de danza de esos momentos le hizo conocer a Chanel y ésta, con una sonrisa arrogante y perfectamente vestida, le comunicó la cantidad de potencial que tenía y que, si estaba interesado, podía optar a un programa de becas para verano en el que viajaría a la capital francesa a impregnarse del mejor baile clásico de Europa. Por supuesto, su madre accedió encantada y desde que Alec tiene memoria, cada verano desde los siete años había estado mejorando en la misma ciudad donde descansaba la bella Torre Eiffel.

A pesar de lo muy agradecido que estaba con Chanel por haberle ayudado tanto a través de los años, su patria siempre tendría un lugar especial para él. Por esa misma razón y por la nostalgia de la nieve y el acento fuerte de los rusos, los últimos años se había dedicado a luchar con uñas y puntas tintineantes por un puesto en la Academia de Danza Clásica de Moscú.

Y, finalmente, lo consiguió. No era menos de esperar, por supuesto; la sociedad del ballet, llena de personas presuntuosas y adineradas, ya sabían de él y su talento para bailar. Era una nueva joya para la colección de la prestigiosa escuela. Pero, sin embargo, sabía que no podía relajarse puesto que había entrado gracias a una beca. Tenía que demostrar que se había ganado el puesto por sus propios méritos, a diferencia de los demás estudiantes ingresados con la ayuda del bolsillo mágico de sus padres.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó su madre, mirándole por encima del hombro con una cálida sonrisa que le recordaba a tardes de la infancia viendo obras de ballet en ala televisión frente a la encendida chimenea.

Él negó con la cabeza. ¿Nervioso él? ¿De poder bailar sin parar? ¡Estaba ansioso! ¡Emocionado! ¡Impaciente! Él respiraba, comía y soñaba ballet. Si se despistaba, a veces en vez de caminar con normalidad, daba refinadas puntas sobre cualquier superficie a su alcance. El ballet era su vida y, su objetivo, convertirse en el mejor bailarín con vida del siglo XXI.

—¿Tardaremos mucho más en llegar? Me estoy agarrotando aquí atrás —se quejó, revolviéndose bajo la presión del cinturón.

—¿Quién construye una academia con el nombre de Moscú, fuera de Moscú? —gruñó su padre al volante. Alec se relajó al escuchar su grave y marcado acento—. Alexandr, hay tráfico. Deja de poner malas caras por el retrovisor o te abandono en la cuneta, ¿entendido?

Alec asintió obedientemente.

Su madre al final se salió con la suya y puso su emisora de radio favorita, una en la que los instrumentos clásicos, ya sea violín, flauta travesera o arpa, tomaban protagonismo ante las violentas guitarras eléctricas y baterías. La banda sonora de la infancia de Alec era, sin duda alguna. la música clásica.

Pero él, a pesar de todos los intentos de su progenitora de mantenerle en la cultura más refinada posible para encandilar a los críticos y prensa, había logrado caer por grupos de música occidentales de rock clásico o americano. Oh, los discos de vinilo que había coleccionado en su temprana adolescencia. Supuso que seguían estando escondidos bajo su cama.

La carretera que recorrían, amplia y a explotar de coches, se fue haciendo más estrecha y solitaria. El paisaje cambió a altos abetos arropados por nieve y casas de tejados a dos aguas con chimeneas encendidas. Su padre giró en un determinado momento y él no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el portón que daba al recinto de la escuela, en el que ponía con letras doradas Academia de Danza Clásica de Moscú.

Aparcaron a las puertas y les anunciaron que a partir de ahí los padres no podían pasar. Sobre todo porque Alec ya no era un niño; tenía diecinueve años. Se despidieron escuetamente, guardando las formas ante los desconocidos.

—Llámanos en cuanto puedas para contarnos todo, ¿entendido?

Asintió a las palabras de su madre y le regaló un beso casto en la mejilla. Compartió un abrazo fugaz con su padre, quien tenía una expresión entre orgullosa y cohibida en el rostro. Eso avecinaba una tarde entera bebiendo vodka en su salón.

—Demuéstrales que eres el mejor.

Alec agarró sus escasas maletas y se colgó del hombro la gran bolsa de lona. Observó las escaleras de granito que ascendían hasta llegar a las puertas abiertas. Esperaba que al cruzarlas, comenzase su esperado camino a la fama.

Alec fue engullido rápidamente por la multitud de estudiantes que se congregaban en un salón amplio con motivos de oro artificial y techo en arco. Había un estrado frente a los asientos de terciopelo, donde se iban sentado uno por uno cada alumno según su curso. Cursos que no se medían por la edad, sino por la técnica y la habilidad de bailar.

Alec estaba en el penúltimo curso. Se sentó en la quinta fila en silencio, dejando sus maletas a sus pies mientras leía los documentos que le habían dado a la puerta. Entre ellos estaba su carnet de estudiante, sus horarios y un plano de la escuela que era, a grandes rasgos, gigantesca. Contaba con ocho edificios, tres de ellos siendo las residencias de los estudiantes y uno siendo donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Los otros cuatro, los de gran tamaño, se dividían según los cursos: el más grande era para los niños de primero, los dos siguientes de tamaño medio eran para segundo y tercero, y el último que era el más pequeño de los cuatro, era el de cuarto y quinto.

La multitud se fue calmando y repartiendo por los lugares. Alec observó a los que serían sus compañeros. Dedujo que la mayoría tendrían más o menos su edad. Hablaban entre ellos, como si ya se conociesen. ¿Sería el único nuevo aquel año?

Una chica y un chico cogidos de la mano se hicieron espacio. Cuando pasaban delante de alguien, éste se quedaba callado y mirándoles con atención. Los dos ostentaban una belleza demoledora y el aura que desprendían era de poder y grandeza. Se sentaron junto a Alec, pero no le dirigieron ni una mirada en ningún momento.

—Este lugar cada vez está más lleno de mediocridad —dijo la chica con una voz aburrida.

—Y me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en empezar a criticar a la plebe… Tres minutos, Davina —replicó el chico, apoyando su mentón sobre su puño. Su voz había salido monótona. Alec notó que su acento no era ruso, sino polaco.

A pesar de la curiosidad por los orígenes del chico, abrió los ojos como platos al distinguir el nombre de Davina. ¿Aquella muchacha era quien él creía que era? Intentó mirarla más de cerca disimuladamente.

—¡Pero mírales, Aron! Son… sosos. ¿Crees que así van a conseguir algo en la vida? Como máximo harán de árboles en el Lago de los Cisnes. —Exclamó Davina, sin importarle que la gente les escuchara.

Alec por fín pudo observar el rostro de la chica. ¡Sí! ¡Era ella! Davina Petrova, el futuro del ballet. Su técnica y soltura durante la danza le hacían el exquisito espécimen de bailarina perfecta. Además, era preciosa. Tenía el rostro de un ángel y el cabello dorado de una princesa de cuento.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento parecía el mismísimo demonio encarnado en persona. Su gesto señalaba que repudiaba a cada una de las personas que le rodeaban y su postura, vagamente inclinada hacia delante, demostraba que para ella los demás solo eran piedras en el camino para apartar.

—Davina, no te rebajes a criticarlos —dijo Aron con hastío, sin mirarla—. Tú estás muy por encima de ellos. Desde luego, serás la Clara del próximo año. La corona es tuya, mi amor.

Las últimas palabras carecían de significado. A pesar de ello. Davina atrajo a Aron con delicadeza por la mejilla y compartieron un novicio beso delante de todos.

—Siempre tan encantador.

Se irguieron en sus asientos cuando un hombre de perfilada silueta y músculos bien formados subió al estrado y se colocó tras el atril, con los labios frente al micrófono.

Alec quiso gritar. ¡Era él! Michail Vólkov, su ídolo por excelencia. Le idolatraba hasta tal punto que podía ver en repetición en su cabeza toda su obra debutante del Cascanueces. ¡Qué saltos! ¡Qué giros! ¡Qué belleza! Alec solo podía llorar al ver a aquel Dios tan cerca de él, al alcance de sus mundanas manos.

—Bienvenidos a la Academia de Danza Clásica de Moscú. Me presento, a pesar de que doy por hecho de que la mayoría de los presentes me conoce —bromeó Michail con voz gruesa. Una risa colectiva surgió. Alec se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo miraba enamorado al bailarín veterano. Todos, menos Davina Petrova—. Me llamo Michail Vólkov y voy a ser vuestro maestro de danza contemporánea durante este curso. Gracias a la directiva por brindarme tal honor un año más. Esta escuela es el orgullo de nuestra Rusia y hay que hacer honor a las raíces, muchachos y muchachas. Si estáis sentados frente a mí, es porque tenéis en vosotros un gran potencial. Uno que yo tendré el placer de explotar.

Davina resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

—No quiero estar aquí todo el día, así que… Prosigamos con la parte aburrida. Las reglas de la escuela. —Desenrolló un pergamino y se aclaró la voz—. El alumno que no esté donde debe estar según su horario marque, será castigado. Si acumula más de cinco faltas, llamaremos a sus tutores o padres y, en el peor de los casos, será expulsado. Prohibido estar fuera de las habitaciones en horario nocturno. Y solo podrán salir del recinto los mayores de edad o menores con permisos de los padres los fines de semana durante los horarios de salida.

Las siguientes normas que comunicó fueron ignoradas por Alec cuando Davina se puso en pie y se marchó sin ser notada por nadie. Frunció el ceño, curioso. ¿Por qué Davina odiaba a Michail? ¿O eran solo imaginaciones suyas?

—Los de cuarto, ¡seguidme! —anunció Aron, poniéndose de pie y agarrando, igual que todos, las maletas a su cargo.

Alec siguió a la fila de jóvenes, de entre once y veinte años. Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta llegar a una enorme puerta que daba a una amplia escalera cubierta por una alfombra roja. Candelabros y cuadros colgaban de las paredes. Aron les dijo que aquella era la entrada a su residencia. Ascendieron por las escaleras hasta desembocar a un pasillo con ocho puertas. Miró a su alrededor, confundido. Eran más de ocho estudiantes, eso se podía observar a primera vista.

—Todos sabéis cómo funciona esto —masculló Aron, desinteresado—. Mañana empiezan las clases. No os retraséis.

Aron desapareció por una puerta, cerrando tras él con un portazo. Todos se distribuyeron como si supieran donde pertenecían, mientras Alec se quedaba rezagado junto a la puerta. Pronto, se quedó solo en el pasillo.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —escuchó una voz gritando proveniente de las escaleras.

Abandonó sus cosas en el pasillo y descendió las escaleras con rapidez. Una chica de pelo caoba rizado y brazos delgados como palillos apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras intentaba levantar una enorme arpa plateada.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Alec cuando salió de su impresión.

La chica levantó la mirada al escuchar su voz y asintió.

—Esto pesa más que el pavo de navidad —dijo con un acento cerrado y desconocido. Desde luego, no era rusa.

Alec se agachó a su lado y agarró el otro extremo del instrumento. Contaron hasta tres y después lo alzaron en el aire con dificultad. Subieron las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezarse y caer el arpa. La chica avanzó por el pasillo como si caminase por su casa y abrió con el pie la puerta por la que había entrado Aron.

Avanzó a ciegas a través de la habitación y la chica le señaló que dejara el arpa junto a un enorme piano negro de cola. Alec suspiró aliviado por la libertad de sus labios cuando se deshizo del instrumento.

—Muchas gracias, quién seas —dijo la chica, dejándose caer sobre un sillón frente al fuego encendido de una chimenea.

—Alexandr Morozov —se presentó, mirando la habitación con atención. Era como una sala común y, dentro de ella, habían tres puertas que debían ser las habitaciones suplementarias—. ¿Eres bailarina?

Aquella chica no podía ser una bailarina. No tenía la contextura corporal necesaria y carecía de gracia. Era más bien torpe y sería imposible sujetar esa salvaje melena en un moño.

—No, soy parte de la orquesta. Soy algo así como un prodigio musical. Klara Hansson a tu servicio. —Sonrió efusivamente—. Al ser la más joven, han decidido que me integre con la juventud. Vaya elocuencia, ¿eh?

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? —La chica asintió distraidamente, contando las pecas de sus brazos—. Es que no sé cuál es mi habitación. Soy nuevo y estoy un poco perdido. Todo el mundo parece adaptado, mientras que yo…

—¡Una nueva flor en el jardín! —cantó Klara, rodando del sofá y cayendo al suelo de cara—. Oh, querido. Te van a comer vivo.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Solo hay una habitación con una cama libre en esta residencia! ¡Y es la mía! —prosiguió con su canción, tocando un violín invisible—. Pero el rey de los ratones vive junto al salón…. Y la reina Ratona… Quieren tu queso.

Alec la miró asustado. Esa chica estaba loca, loca de remate. Una de las tres puertas se abrió y de ella salió Davina, que le miró con un ceño fruncido que arruinaba su bello rostro.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —cuestionó mordaz.

—Me llama Alexandr Mor…

—No me interesa. —Le cortó Davina—. Fuera de mi habitación.

—¡No es tuya, reina Ratona! ¡El Cascanueces ha venido a salvarnos! —exclamó Klara, interponíendose entre Davina y él.

Davina gruñó irritada.

—¿Tú otra vez? ¿Es que no tienes otro lugar donde caerte muerta?

Klara sonrió y tocó la nariz de la bailarina antes de correr hacia otra de las habitaciones como una liebre perseguida por los cazadores.

—No entiendo por qué la dejan salir del psiquiátrico —masculló Davina para sí misma, frotando sus sienes. Volvió a notar la presencia de Alec—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Al parecer esta es mi nueva habitación.

Davina le miró con detenimiento de arriba abajo.

—¿Eres el prodigio de Francia?

Alec no pudo controlar el sonrojo que acudió a sus pálidas mejillas. ¡Davina Petrova le conocía! ¡Y le había llamado prodigio!

—En realidad, soy ruso.

Davina arqueó una ceja con desdén.

—Supongo que bienvenido —dijo escuetamente, jugando con su largo pelo rubio—. Intenta controlar a esa loca. Tengo una jaqueca de los mil demonios y no hay vodka de por medio.

Y dicho eso, Davina volvió a entrar por la puerta de la que salió, dejando solo a Alec. Él salió de la habitación para recoger las maletas y después se dirigió a la cámara donde se había metido la música.

La encontró tirada sobre una cama deshecha, roncando y babeando con la boca abierta. La habitación era amplia para que cupieran las dos enormes camas con dosel que se enfrentaban. Frente a la puerta, al otro lado de la habitación, había un enorme balcón con vistas al recinto de la escuela. Alec depositó sus pertenencias sobre el colchón y se dirigió al balcón de cortinas apartadas, que dejaba que la luz clara de otoño salpicase la maqueta alfombrada.

Las vistas eran magníficas. El balcón daba justo al enorme lago congelado rodeado de abetos y arbustos blancos. El bosque se perdía en el horizonte y en esos momentos la nieve caía con suavidad contra el cristal. La luz del sol se hacía espacio entre las suaves y esponjosas nubes, calentando suavemente el rostro pacífico de Alec.

Inspirado por la inagotable belleza que le rodeaba, volvió junto a la cama y rebuscó en su bolso de mano el IPod. Abrió Spotify y buscó una de sus listas favoritas de reproducción antes de deshacerse de los zapatos y empezar a bailar encima de la alfombra que acariciaba con suavidad las plantas de sus pies. Klara no se despertó y él bailó sin detenerse, levantando un poco de polvo a su paso.

Iba a conseguir su tan deseado propósito. En aquella escuela se forjaría como profesional y alcanzaría el éxito que le llevaría a los mejores teatros de todo el mundo. Solo tenía que tener paciencia y bailar, ¡bailar!, ¡bailar!.


End file.
